At the present time, various data have become to be processed by the development of IT technology. The data management for human health is among them. In companies, schools and the like, for example, health check is regularly carried out and a health condition is informed at least once in a year or half a year. In the case where an abnormality is found out, the corresponding person is notified to be treated at a hospital and the like.
At home also, a simple measurement instrument for health check has been developed by which one's health condition can be easily checked. A portable measurement instrument is widely used in recent years, which contributes to the early detection of diseases.
Examples of such a health condition measurement instrument are disclosed in Patent Document 1 and the like.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-121632
Patent Document 1 discloses a portable blood pressure measurement instrument. By using such a measurement instrument, health condition can be easily obtained.